


#4

by Schweet



Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Original work - Freeform, Toxic Relationship, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Summary: Edit- July 21st, 2020 (updated to be more in my current style)Edit 2- August 6th, 2020 (updated to be better)Edit 3- November 3rd, 2020 (you know the drill)
Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605673
Kudos: 1





	#4

**Author's Note:**

> Edit- July 21st, 2020 (updated to be more in my current style)  
> Edit 2- August 6th, 2020 (updated to be better)  
> Edit 3- November 3rd, 2020 (you know the drill)

Hello Elizabeth

Sometimes I am paralyzed by the fear of people leaving me

Like She did

For everyone to look at me like I'm

Worth less than a speck of dirt or used gum stuck in the treads of the white sneakers She wore that day

To remove the IV of Her sickly sweet juices that had almost successfully replaced the blood in my veins

To take my heart and stomp upon it with the ironclad thigh high stiletto heels She wore in the dreams I now realize were prophecies

To grasp the iron stake encrusted with the barnacles that thrived on the salt of my tears and drive it through my skull with the force of Her words

The stake that I watered once a day for Her, never asking why She insisted I care for the weapon She promised was dull

To shred the flesh of my frail heart with Her fingernails coated in the rust of the flaking stake I continued to bathe

To cut off the supply of orange juice pulp I had come to depend upon as the only palatable sustenance that I could force down my separated throat

And to never look at me again

For you to never look at me again

Just like She did


End file.
